Exhaust systems of motor vehicles have to adhere to legally prescribed sound emission limit values. In the framework of the legally prescribed noise emission limit values, for example, a maximum volume of the exhaust system is in general desired for motor cyclists when traveling. The legally prescribed noise emission limit values are not fixed uniformly worldwide, so an expensive adaptation to the noise emission limit values prevailing locally, in each case, is required for exhaust systems provided for export.
Various silencers for exhaust systems are known from DE 20 2005 011 448 U1. These silencers have proven successful in practice.